A Fondness of Feathers
by CaptainFangirl
Summary: Dean asks to see Cas's wings. How far will Castiel go to make sure Dean isn't dissapointed? Pure fluffiness and wing!kink. Destiel. Mentions of slash so T to be safe. Mad props to the creators of Supernatural cuz I don't own it.
1. Pillow Talk

One final kiss to the jaw and a curse under the breath was all it took to lose all meaning.

Dean rolled off of Cas sweaty and out of breath.

He searched for his hand under the bed sheets and laced his fingers through Cas's. Cas didn't look anywhere near as out of breath as Dean did. _Damn angel mojo,_Dean inwardly scowled and turned to look at Castiel again. Castiel's face was blank and emotionless until he saw Dean looking at him and he smirked. These little moments were the best between the two. It was quiet, as though nothing would ever be needed to be said to express what they felt towards each other.

Dean shifted his bare feet under the covers awkwardly. And said what he said every time afterwards.

"I- I really, uh, like you Cas. A lot." He groaned inwardly and immediately felt his ears blazing hot red. Just as they did every time. Ever since the first time.

_Why do I have to say that every time_ , Dean was thoroughly confused about his relationship with Cas. He loved Cas. Cas loved him. Why isn't it that simple. He'd never said he loved Cas. Dean figured Cas wouldn't understand what exactly love was to humans. Then again, neither do humans. So why was it so hard for him to just say it!?

"As do I Dean. Well, meaning I feel the same emotions for you, not for myself," Cas rambled on. Dean's eyes traveled all over the other man's bare torso. He stopped at Cas's shoulder blades and imagined a pair of beautiful wings attached to them.

"Cas," Dean interrupted Castiel's rambling cautiously.

"Hm?" The angel had his eyes closed in thought.

"Um, do you think, maybe, one of these days, I-I'll be able to see your wings?" Dean felt he was plenty qualified to ask this question considering they _"shared a profound bond_."

Castiel's eyes shot open and he audibly gulped.

Never, in all his time of being with Dean, would he have guessed his wings were important to him. Cas thought Dean would have considered it a mushy, girly thing. Dean physically could not see his wings unless… _No. That wouldn't work. Dean obviously isn't ready for our relationship to go to love yet._ Cas didn't want to push Dean into territory he didn't know.

And then of course, Cas didn't want to disappoint Dean either.

"Um, yes maybe sometime." Cas's gravely voice sounded higher and nervous. He hated lying. It reminded him that he was an angel of the lord and that he wasn't allowed to mess things up.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean kissed Cas's nose softly and laid his head on Cas's chest. He began drifting off to sleep after a few minutes. Cas buried his nose into Dean's hair and breathed in the smell only Dean could have. _I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there, _he soon drifted off into not needed sleep with dreams of the Winchesters.

* * *

**Yay my first chapter to my first fanfic done! *streamers* *cheering* *party horn noises* I hate asking for reviews as much as Cas hates to lie but if you want to and have the time please review! Pippa!**

**-CaptainFangirl **


	2. The Craft Store

Five times.

Five times Dean had asked to see Cas's wings since the first night.

Cas knew he had to do something about it. He couldn't put it off any longer because he knew it would disappoint his little land angel.

And he didn't want to tell Dean why because it would be like forcing Dean to love him. And Dean wasn't ready for love just yet Cas thought.

So that is why he was standing in the middle of a craft store called Michael's.

It was completely necessary that he was there though.

When Cas walked into the store the first thought he had was _"How does one man own so many of these stores?" _

But then he thought that was silly and decided that it must be a family business. _The first Michael must have named his son Michael as well and passed the store down and the cycle kept repeating._

But his thoughts were stopped on a dime when he smelled the best smell he had possibly ever smelled. Well, besides Dean of course.

He followed his nose until he reached the source of the brilliant cinnamon-y smell. He stopped at a large cardboard container and peered over the edge. Pinecones. Bundles of pinecones. Cas stepped back to look at the container. "_SCENTED PINECONES"_ was written on the front in loopy scrawl.

Cas looked left.

Then he looked right.

He then picked up a bundle of the pinecones and headed to the kid's craft section in search of fake black feathers.

It took many twists and turns to find it. Weaving in and out of jewelry making supply aisles. Squeezing past some of the rather larger women that were in the knitting department. He finally was greeted by a brightly colored aisle with at least ten million different types of glitter. He cautiously walked down the aisle, making sure to look at everything that was in it.

He stopped when he found the bags of fake feathers. All the white ones were gone. _Figures_, Cas could imagine all the "angel wings" that were made of white feathers.

He scooped up all the black feathers that were on the shelf and tossed them onto the shopping cart.

Castiel went to go pay for all the feathers and scented pinecones.

The cashier looked at him like he was crazy but only for a moment.

"Quite a selection today sir, huh?" She reminded him of Dean in some weird way. She had the same tired look and flippant attitude that Dean always carried with him.

Cas smiled at her and paid after what seemed like hours of ringing up feathers. He pushed the cart outside and the sun was going down. He sighed and put all the bags on his arms and in a flutter of wings he disappeared. Next stop, Bobby's.

* * *

**So? You like it? Sorry if Cas is a bit OOC in this chapter. But it'll all make sense.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ok well please review if you want.**

**Pippa!**

**-CaptainFangirl **


	3. Bobby's House

Bobby's living room surrounded Castiel and a surprised Bobby looked up from whatever demon information book he was reading.

"Dammit, Cas!" Bobby nearly threw the book at Castiel.

"Ya can't just go and surprise me like that. I'm gettin' old," Bobby said, frustration outlining his voice.

"I am sorry Bobby. I need to work on something here, without Dean." He held out the overfilled bags in his arms to explain.

"Uh, ok. Is it somethin' important? Like bad guy business important?" Bobby took one of the bags and rooted through it. The problem was, he chose the wrong bag.

"Cas. Why are there scented pinecones in here?" Bobby asked shortly. Castiel sighed and mentally smacked himself.

"I am sorry. That is not important. You chose the wrong bag." He thrust the right bags into Bobby's hands and swiped the other one away.

Bobby looked through the two bags filled with fake black feathers. _What._

"Castiel? Care to explain?" His face was twisted in utter confusion. Castiel sighed.

"Well. I need them to make fake angel wings." He really didn't want to have to explain.

"And why's that?" Bobby crossed his arms.

"Because Dean asked to see my wings." He really wasn't going to let this go was he?

"Well why can't he? He's your boyfriend right? And I know for a fact that you have wings. I do know a thing er' two about angels."

"Correct. But he cannot see them, but I did not want to disappoint him." Castiel didn't want to tell Bobby his personal business. Dean's relationship with him was not to be broadcasted to everyone. _I bet it was Samuel, that stupid moose,_ Cas thought angrily.

"It's ok Cas. Ya don't gotta go into details. I understand." Bobby patted Castiel's shoulder comfortingly.

_What else does this man know about me?!_ Cas felt like his personal life was an open book. He took the bag of feathers from him.

"Thank you Bobby. Do you have a workplace of some sorts that I could work at?"

"Yea, just 'round the corner." Bobby pointed to the direction of the office.

Cas walked out.

Then he walked back in.

"Do you by any chance have any glue?" He asked, head cocked to the side.

"Yea. Should be in the top drawer of the desk." Bobby had gone back to reading his book and Castiel nodded.

He walked out of the room.

He sighed and walked back in.

"Do you have any cardboard?" He hadn't thought about glue or cardboard when he was at Michael's.

"Should be a big sheet of it in the recyclin' in the garage, Cas." Bobby sighed and thought _Glad Dean can put up with 'em._

Castiel trotted out to the garage and found a rather large flattened out box.

It read, _**"FAUX CHRISTMAS TREE." **_

He smiled fondly at the memory of Christmas at Bobby's house. It had only been a couple of weeks after he and Dean had started dating. And it was the day that they started holding hands in public.

He took the box back into the room with the oak wood desk and laid his materials out.

He sighed and got to work.

* * *

Even with angel mojo Castiel's art skills were not so good.

His hands were covered in black streaks of feathers and sticky glue.

_They are not that bad,_ he told himself. _Maybe Dean won't notice._

He took the large, fluffy, cardboard wings and walked back to the living room to thank Bobby.

Bobby had his book on his chest and was fast asleep. Bear-like snores were emitting from the man.

Bobby was right. He was getting old. It was only 8:15.

Cas giggled and threw a blanket on the man.

He loved his little people.

In a blink of an eye he was in Sam's motel room.

He had scores to settle with that gossiping moose.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was really busy (procrastination)!**

**But here it is now! I'd love a review!**

**Pippa!**

**-CaptainFangirl**


	4. Sam, The Gossiping Moose

Sam was tacking away on his laptop when Castiel showed up.

"SWEET MOTHER TERESA, CAS!" Sam jumped up and laid his laptop on the motel chair behind him.

"Samuel! Did you tell Bobby about Dean and I's relationship?" Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam.

_Oh shit. _Sam knew he was in trouble now.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Sam asked innocently.

"Dean said that he didn't want everyone to know. He told you that when we first told you! He said it wasn't anyone else's business!" Castiel crossed his arms and had his lips in a firm line.

"Yea, but when we were over at Bobby's for Christmas he knew something was up, so, I just told him. You can't keep it a secret forever!" Sam knew he'd get hell from Dean about this too.

"Yes but Dean is very sensitive about these kinds of things." Cas frowned and sighed.

"Is Dean back yet?" Cas questioned. He had gone to ask some people a few questions about a case they were on and would be back soon.

"No. Not yet. Why?" Sam's words lined with worry and his brow furrowed. Something in Cas' hands caught his eye. Black fluffy feathers peeked out from behind his back.

"What's that behind your back Cas?" Sam peered around his trench coat to see.

Cas turned so he couldn't see. It turned into a game of who could turn around the fastest until Sam finally won.

"Ah ha!" Sam grabbed the fake wings. His face quickly turned from triumph to confusion.

"Wait, I don't…" He turned the wings over until realization struck on his face.

"EWW! IS THIS SOME KIND OF KINKY SEX THING DEAN'S INTO? OOOHHH GODDD. I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE TH-" Sam wailed until Castiel interrupted him.

"NO SAMUEL. IT IS NOT LIKE THAT." He flailed his arms until his face landed into his palms.

"No? Oh. Whew. What is it then?" Sam's brow furrowed yet again.

Cas sighed. _If I have to explain this one more time…_

"Dean asked to see my wings. Which is impossible. Unless he is an angel or loves me. If he said that he loves me our bond will be complete, making him able to see everything I am. But he hasn't and I didn't want to disappoint him or push him into anything too quickly." Castiel explained.

Sam 's face softened and he looked at Cas sympathetically.

"He hasn't said he loves you yet? But, I thought after all that you guys have been through together… Cas, I'm so sorry."

"Sam, it is not anything to worry about. I would not be able to forgive myself if I made him feel like he had to love me. I am sure he is just not ready." Cas' voice was shaky and unstable.

It was true.

"Okay. That makes sense buddy. I understand." Sam said and nodded.

Cas stepped into Sam's personal space and grabbed his shirt.

"If you tell anyone about this Sam, I won't regret giving you some antlers to finish off you're moose look." Cas' voice was deep, threatening, and very serious. It sounded just like the time he said to Dean, _"I did it, all of it, for you."_

Sam nodded and gulped.

"Good." Cas released Sam and disappeared to Dean and his room.

* * *

**Wow I haven't updated in forever! Realllly sorry about that! I frakking love writing for Sam! I'm going to start updating more frequently hopefully. I'm also working on a Merlin fic so that'll be uploaded after I'm done with this story! Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys!**

**Pippa!**

**-CaptainFangirl**


	5. I Love You

Castiel stood in front of the motel's grimy mirror. He was gazing at the cardboard wings that were taped to his back.

Cas sighed and felt like crying.

_What if Sam is right? What if Dean never says I love you?_ He loved Dean so much. More than Heaven itself.

Cas glanced at the clock in the bathroom. _Any moment now._

He passed the time by thinking about Dean. How beautiful he was. How beautifully broken he was. Without him he'd be lost. He was lost when he first laid a hand on him in Hell. He just hadn't known it then.

Castiel heard the motel door open and footsteps clunking on the floor.

Dean walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Cas, baby? You in there? You okay?" He sounded worried and Cas couldn't help feeling his vessel's heart flutter at the endearment.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Cas got off the bathroom floor and took a deep breath.

He opened the door cautiously.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Cas, stark naked and hair disheveled as usual. _He just gets more beautiful every day._

"Well if you needed me to come back quicker I co-," Dean went silent when he saw a black wing peeking out behind Cas.

"Uh, Cas. Can you, uh, come all the way out?" Dean stepped back as Castiel came all the way out.

Two slightly crooked black fluffy wings were on his back.

They still were wet with glue and you could see the cardboard a bit.

Dean laughed and his heart swelled.

"Cas, baby. Those aren't your real wings are they?" He stepped closer to Cas.

The Angel looked down and frowned.

"No." He said quietly.

"Cas, can you just tell me why you won't let me see your wings?" Dean laced his fingers through Cas'.

Castiel sighed and squeezed Dean's hand. Dean looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I do not want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"Cas, what do you mean? Just tell me. I'm your boyfriend. I care about you so much." Dean was pleading now.

"That's just it. That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Dean furrowed his brow.

Castiel sighed and took both of his hands.

"Only a person that loves the angel or is an angel can see an angel's wings. So I made fake wings so you would not be disappointed. I did not tell you because I did not think you were ready for love yet. But Dean Winchester, I love you so much. I used to think that Heaven was the most beautiful thing in existence but I found you." Cas put his hand on Dean's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Dean's face broke out into a large grin and he pulled the angel closer into a hug.

"Cas, you adorable motherfucker. I can't believe you went to all this trouble just to make me happy," Dean murmured into his hair.

"And God Cas, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you wouldn't understand love. When in reality, you understand it better than anyone on this whole planet."

Cas giggled and put his head on Dean's shoulder.

_That was the cutest goddamn thing I've ever heard._

"God Cas! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!" Dean held Cas' face in his hands and kissed every inch of his face right down to his nose. Cas' fake wings fell off onto the carpet.

He pulled back and looked into Cas' eyes.

"I love you Cas, baby. I really do." He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

"And I love you Dean. I really do." Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

A bright light filled the room and a faint, indescribable noise accompanied it.

As soon as it had started it was over.

Huge wings wrapped around Dean. They were inky and raven black but they casted off rays of sunlight. Dean could see the dust particles floating around them and he smiled.

They were beautiful.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Only one more chapter to go and then it's finished! *sobs***

**Next chapter may have wing smut in it. Please review if you want!**

**Pippa!**

**-CaptainFangirl**


End file.
